The Rated R Superstar vs The StraightEdge Princess
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: RATING CHANGE! What will happen when The Rated R Superstar takes on the StraightEdge Princess? Will Tristen get restricted or will Edge get his rating changed to PG. Edge/oc...not mine though...*For KaneLovesTristen


**A/N: Another one of my stories that should have been out like, forever ago. Enigmatic Kaneanite, this one is for you, you requested Edge and Tristen about a month ago, am I right? Hope you like it, Braham!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but hey, at least I own this cute sparkly dress that I got from Rue 21...And on sale for $9, might I add!:)))))))**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

"1...2...3!" The ref raised Tristen's arm up in victory as the crowd chanted her name. Tristen flashed the viewers one last smile before climbing out of the ring and heading backstage.

As soon as she turned into the back, she jumped as a hand landed softly on her arm. She spun around and calmed as she saw the rated R superstar. He smirked down at her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Edge frowned at her cold tone.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me and Christian to see a movie tonight? You know, after you shower up I mean," Edge smiled hopefully.

Tristen raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't seriously just try to ask her out on a date that his brother would be tagging along on. And implied that she was dirty?

"Um, na, I think I'll pass," Tristen started to push past him to head back to her locker room. Edge sighed.

"Okay...But Tristen...I just...Why do you hate me?"

The Straighedge Princess stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the rated R superstar, a smirk playing at her face from the sight of the large man pouting.

"Edge, I don't hate you. I just don't like you is all,"

Edge smiled," Cool...Wait-" Edge looked back to Tristen, now walking on her way down the hall.

"Bye Superstar!" She yelled over her shoulder, a giggle resounding after her. Edge's eyes followed after her before she turned a corner, leaving his view. A frown on his face, Edge cursed under his breath, before stomping, frustrated back the way he had came.

* * *

><p>"She says she doesn't like me. I just don't get it! How can she not like me? I mean, just look at me! I wreak of awesomeness!" Edge yelled, pacing frustratedly around the locker room. His best friend, Christian, sat back watching him, a smirk on his face. When Edge finally stilled, a glare set on the short haired canadian, Christian burst into a fit of laughter.<p>

"What? What by all means is so fudgin hilarious?" Edge shouted. In response, Christian laughed harder, falling back onto the sofa cushions. Edge growled and pounced onto his best friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"CHRISTIAN! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Christian smiled up at his friend's antics. Even at this age, you could still clearly tell that Edge was the older of the two "brothers" and Christian was the joking younger one.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Christian shrieked, pushing Edge off him.

"One, she probably doesn't like you because you are a total drama queen, and two, what I find so hilarious is that you are such a girl!" Edge glowered down at Christian, with that oh so familiar "you have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I kill you" flash in his eyes.

"Dude, she's playing hard to get, and you're in here, freaking out. Tristen's insane man, hot yeah, but insane. And you fell right into her little trap. The Ultimate Opportunist got got by a the 16 year old Straightedge Princess. And I don't know what you're thinking but that's pretty damn funny to me! But, I guess since you're my bro, it's legally required of me to help you. So being the awesome one that I am, I'll just go get Tris and set you up on a date with her since you are obviously not smart enough to do so on your own."

Edge's eyes widened at the assumption.

"You will not!"

"I will too!" Christian objected, rising from his seat, a glower forming on his features. Edge grabbed warningly onto his wrist.

"Christian. Do. Not. Do. It." Edge growled out, a glare set on Captain Charisma. Christian stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at his brother. Their gazes met, challenging each other. The two blondes stayed, stick still glaring at one another, before Christian suddenly shot out, turning out the door and racing out into the hall. Edge cursed under his breath, rocketing up from his seat, and nearly tripping as he ran out the door after Christian. Far ahead of him, Edge could see the scrawny figure of his best friend racing down the hall towards the other set of locker rooms. He saw the man suddenly stop at the end of the hall. Edge also stopped in his spot as Christian turned in his direction, breathing heavy, an evil grin splitting his face. Edge's eye twitched in irritation as he glared back at him.

"Hey, Tristen, I was wondering..." Edge's eyes flashed in frustration as he started once again racing down the hall. As more words started falling from the smaller Canadian's mouth, Edge began to cut down the way even faster. Christian hadn't even realized how fast his friend was moving until he felt the larger man's body collide with his own in a flurry of limbs as Edge speared him.

The two became a writhing mess as Edge throttled his poor friend into the ground. Christian screamed helplessly underneath him, trying to escape. Edge grabbed him by the throat, holding him down to the pavement.

"YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

"Hey!"

The two froze as a voice rung out above them. They looked up to see Edge's current obsession, the Straightedge Princess, Tristen Colden. She smirked down at the two boys.

"Uh, hey, Tristen," Edge stammered nervously, his grip still tight on his friend's neck.

"Hey, Edge. I was kinda wondering if you could get off Christian? I think he might have wanted to tell me something," Edge looked down to his friend, contemplating the idea.

"Yeah, listen to the lady and get your flabby ass off me!" Edge rolled his eyes and climbed off of his brother. Christian blew him a raspberry and stood up, brushing himself off. He smiled at Tristen and went to stand next to her, wrapping an am around her shoulders.

"You see, Princess, I was just wondering if you'd want to go on a date to say, frozen yogurt and then maybe the fair?"

Edge's eyes flared with anger as he glared at Christian. How could he just outright steal his girl like that? That was a direct violation of the guy code! And the bro code! And every other code! Hell, he just wanted every reason to be furious at Christian right now.

Tristen looked up at Christian nervously, peeling his arm from around her. Tristen had a look of displeasure and shock on her face. Edge smirked as Christian looked at her hopefully, an expecting smile on his face.

"Um...Tonight? That sounds great, Christian, and I really like you and all...just, not like...like, like-"

"Oh, not with me!" Christian exclaimed, backing off quickly," Nuh-uh, you're pretty and all but, it's just that you're too smart for me. You need someone who could fall for those little mind games over and over. I know you too well though, I've caught on to too many of them. What you need is a really dense guy, who could never figure out your plots. You know, like Edge!-"

"Hey!" Edge snapped out at his friend.

"Dude, shut up, trying to help you here!" Christian said, matter of factly. Edge rolled his eyes, but shut up, letting his friend catch him a date.

"So...What do you say?" Christian asked, turning back to Tristen. Tristen's gaze switched back and forth from Christian's light brown puppy dog eyes, lit with excitement, and Edge's hazel orbs, on the surface trying hard to look aggravated, but she could tell that he was really quite eager to hear her response. Tristen smirked.

"It depends-"

"On what? Anything, please?" Edge's ears perked at her words and he pounced her, holding tight to her shoulders, looking pleadingly into her eyes. Tristen laughed.

"Okay, one: beg," Tristen was just joking, but when the rated R superstar dropped to his knees, looking desperatley up at her, even pulling Christian down along with him, both of them now, chanting "pleases" and "have a heart". Tristen looked down at them a bit shocked.

"Um, okay. One last thing though: Christian isn't coming on the date, is he?" Tristen asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Hell to the no! He's staying his ass at the hotel!" Edge exclaimed, streaking up. Christian followed him in standing back up on his feet, dusting himself off, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Nice, I set you up and I get left behind-" Christian stopped speaking as he saw his words were falling on deaf ears. The two lovebirds were walking down the hall in conversation of the plans for tonight, hand in hand, the other the only thing in each's world. Before they disappeared from view, Tristen turned around and flashed him a smile, winking at him. Christian gave her a thumbs up, flashing her a quick grin. As the two disappeared, Christian rolled his eyes. His brother was just so friggin easy to set up.

**Soooo, did you like it?**  
><strong>Christian:No. I was taking a nap and you woke me up.<strong>  
><strong>Me:It's your fault it took so long, so hush!<strong>  
><strong>Edge:I got Tristen!<strong>  
><strong>Zack:Can I get a fic?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Sure, how about it AJ, mind if I use Zack for a fic?<strong>  
><strong>Jojo+Danny:UPDATE MSOIA YOU BIG DUMMY!<strong>  
><strong>Me:I WILL! Jeesh...<strong>  
><strong>Cody:What about our story?<strong>  
><strong>Me:It's a work in progress, give me a chance!<strong>


End file.
